D4: Tamara Olivera
by Rikku1
Summary: MY FIRST Duck FIC!! A new girl shows up, and becomes eye candy for everyone, expehsaly Banks. But will her mission affect everyone? Action towards the 2nd chapter! R&R No Flames
1. Meeting Tamara

A/N: This is my first Mighty Ducks fic! I'm a Final Fantasy writer so this is all very new and different to me!lol  
  
I don't own them, Disney does! But I own Tamara Olivera.  
  
~*~Tamara is after a dear friend of mine who moved.. WE MISS U GIRL!*~  
  
Tammy entered the girls' dormitory. She was looking for room 21. This was where she was to dorm with her fellow teammates, Julie Gaffni, and Connie Moreau. She had never met them, but hoped they would be friendly. They had to be right? Being the only two girls on a hockey team has to be tough.  
  
She walked in. Tammy threw her bags on the floor, and went back to get some boxes. But them someone jumped off the top bunk bed. "Hi, I'm Julie," Julie said with a smile on her face. Tammy stuck out her hand, "I'm Tamara, but Tammy's fine." Julie went back with Tammy to get some boxes. "Hey Jules, ya need any help?" A boy with a green Ducks jersey came running over. He must be the captain. Not far behind him came another guy, same height, but he just looked prepier. "That would be nice," Julie said as she handed the boys boxes. "This is Tamara," She said. Tammy waved. "Cool, nice to meet you. Has the new player came yet?" the boy in the green asked.  
  
Julie placed her hand on her head in frustration "She is the new player Charlie!" Charlie's jaw hit the ground, and the other boy dropped the box. Tammy suddenly felt uncomfortable. "No, it not like that! Its just that ya know, you're," Charlie couldn't find the words. Tammy felt really embarrassed. "You're really pretty for a hockey player. You must weigh like what 90 pounds?" the other boy filled in Charles missing words. Tammy put her hands to her face and began laughing. "I get that all the time. My mother wants me to stop playing hockey and model. But that just not me," Tammy said. "Oh buy the way this is Charlie Conway, he's the captain. And this is Adam Banks," Julie introduced everyone. "He's my personal assistant," Charlie said. Adam hit him upside his head.  
  
They carried Tammy's boxes into her room and dropped them. "What the heck is in these?" Adam asked. "Clothes," Tammy simply said. Julie looked around, she has 15 boxes here!! Did she bring her whole closet? "Did you bring you're closet?" Charlie asked. "Well," Tammy laughed, "I collect clothing. Ok, fine, I'm a mall rat!" Connie walked in the room with Guy. "WOW! What's going on here?" Connie asked. "This Tamara, the new hockey player," Adam said. "Tammy," she corrected him. He rolled his eyes. She threw a pair of socks at him. "Um I'm sure Tammy wants some privacy while she unpacks. So SCRAM!" Connie yelled at them. She closed the door.  
  
Connie felt the jealous boil through her vanes. She always knew she was prettier than Julie, or at least that's what everyone told her. But now this girl, her long light brown hair went half way down her back, with her small blonde highlights. Look at this girl, she thought, her arms were so tiny. How could she possibly play hockey?? "Were going to be late!! First day for you," Julie said as she took Tammy's schedule, "hey you have the same classes as Connie!" "Cool! At least I'll have someone I know," Tammy beamed, "I have to change!" She took down her hair, and put on stretchy dark blue jeans, with a white spaghetti tank. "Lets go Connie!" Tammy yelled as she grabbed Connie's arm. Connie smiled, so maybe this girl wasn't so bad, she was just pretty that's all. Really pretty.....  
  
The Varsity guys all dug Tamara. They all whistled at her in the hallways. She just smiled and walked on. Finally lunch. She took a seat across from Julie. "Hey everyone, this is Tamara. She's our new player!" Julie yelled over the noise is the cafeteria. They all looked shocked. "Hey, so what are you doing Saturday?" Goldberg asked trying to make a move. Dean hit him in the side. "This is Dean Portman, Fulton Reed, Les Averman, Dwayne Robertson, Luis Mendoza, Greg Goldberg, Russ Tyler, Kenny Wu, and well you already know Guy," Connie said. Tammy stood up and waved then sat down.  
  
"So, what do you play?" Dean asked. "Center, or defense," she said. "More competition for you Charlie," Averman said. "Yeah but does the girl have game?" Russ asked. "Of coarse she got game, or else she wouldn't be here!" Goldberg said. Tammy laughed. "So where you from?" Adam asked. Tammy put her fork down. "Um, not around her.." she hesitated. "Where then? Cant be that bad, were all Americans here!" Connie said. Tammy put her head down, "that's just the problem, I'm not American. I'm 100% Brazilian." Everyone began talking furiously. "Cool!" Goldberg said. "Really?" her brown eyes lit up, "I thought everyone would hate me because I'm a foreigner." They all began laughing. Adam who was sitting next to her turned to her, "I understand, I'm kind of, the oddball here too." "Really?" she asked. "Yeah, try being the 'cake-eater/rich-boy, for 4 years," he said. She sighed, "Oh."  
  
After 9th hour they all headed to the locker room for practice. The three girls changed, and skated on the ice. They were always last ones out. "Come on girls we don't have all day!" Charlie yelled. They skated over as fast as they could. "Damn girl!! You can fly as fast as Mendoza!!" Portman yelled as Tammy skated and left Connie and Julie in the dust. She blushed. "Coach is late again!" Goldberg yelled, "if he was ever on time." Tammy laughed. "Well, lets practice on our own!" Charlie yelled. "Um," Tammy interrupted him, "I don't have a helmet." "Well then you cant practice," Adam said. Tammy raised an eyebrow, "and why not?" He skated over to her, "because its not safe. And you could get hurt." Tammy shrugged her shoulders, "I don't care." "Well we do," he argued back with her. "You mean you do," Portman said. "Whatever..." Tammy leaned against the glass, as the others practice. 'Stupid Adam, you might get hurt, yeah whatever,' she thought.  
  
A whistle blew and coach O'rion skated over. "Okay count off!" he ordered. Tammy skated over, "I'm Tamara Olivera, the new player." He looked at her, "you?" The words stuttered. She nodded. "How much do you weigh?!" he asked. "That's personal," she replied. "You're too thin, you'll get checked easily. You need to gain weight," he said. "They'd have to catch me first to check me," she said. "Okay, laps," he said. She went around in high speed. The team was shocked. "Get over here!!" O'rion ordered. "Heres a helmet. Olivera, Gaffni, Portman, Wu, Averman, and Banks. Conway, Moreau, Mendoza, Reed, Goldberg, and Tyler. I want to see a real match," he said. She put on her helmet and went to Adam for orders. "Okay I'll center, everyone knows their places. Tammy go left of me. Head off against Connie," he said.  
  
They took their positions, and faced off, Banks hit the puck and Tammy got it and skated and shot, goal. They began cheering, when coach blew his whistle. "Okay, that's all I needed to see. Practice is over!" he announced. He threw Tammy a jersey. She took it and skated in. A half dressed Connie walked over to Tammy. "You didn't say you were that good!" Connie yelled as she pulled her shirt over her head. "You guys, I may look good, but when I get checked, I'm like out. I can only skate fast, that's all," she said. "Yeah, and beat everyone!" Julie said. "Whatever....." Tammy said, as she grabbed her bag. "You just might be better than Adam," Connie said. Tammy shook her head, "no he's good. I don't want to replace him. I'd feel awful."  
  
Tammy walked over to the pond. It was after hours. The on-campus pond was just for decoration, and off-limits after dark. She only hoped that Connie and Julie didn't see her leave. She sat down and pulled out a lighter and a candle. She light the candle and just sat there staring at the stars. She wanted to go home so badly. She hated it here, living at school, she missed her friends, family, and house. Her parents just had to send her here. At least she had her cell phone so she could always call, but it wasn't the same. She pulled out her phone and pushed in some numbers. "Hey Tina, what's up girl? Yeah, I miss you guys so much!! No, there's not that many. There's alot more fine guys here!! The team? Yeah, it's all good. I don't think one of the girls likes me though. Yeah, yeah!" she began laughing. Then she heard someone. "Bye! Say hi to everyone!! Peace!" she hung up her phone.  
  
"Hey." It was Adam. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I could ask you the same," he said. "Really? Why is that?" she questioned him. He sat down next to her. "This is my secret spot, I come here alot to think. No one knows about this place, until now," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't know," Tammy said. Far away in the bushes, three people sat listening and watching. "I think something's there," Julie said. "Definitely," Connie added. "You think he likes her?!" Charlie whispered. "Yep, but I think she might like someone else," Connie said. "SHH! I think they heard us," Julie whispered.  
  
"I don't think they like me," Tammy said. "Who?" he asked. "Connie, that's for sure. Fulton, Portman, and Averman. I'm also starting to think Russ and Luis don't like me either," she said. "I think they just need time to adjust," he tried to make her feel better. "Yeah..." she said. She turned away. Adam looked on, 'tell her how you feel!' His thoughts echoed through his head. A tear hit the candle making it spark. "I..wanna go home....I cant do this....alone..." she sobbed. She put her head down in shame. He didn't know what to say to her. He put his hand on her should her reassure her put she still sobbed on. "Tamara... I..." he started. She looked up trying to control her tears. He came towards her and he closed his eyes, and they locked lips. She was a bit shocked at first, but then returned the kiss.  
  
"!!!!!!!!" Connie was speechless. Julie just kept on staring but Charlie was laughing. "Banks, and a girl?!" The three decided to leave, and go back to dorms. Charlie ran back to the boys' dormitory and knocked 4 times one everyone's doors. That signified emergency meeting. All the guys with the absence of Banks met in Charlie and Banks room. "What do you want?" Dean asked sleepily. Charlie was lost of words. "Can you guys keep a secret?" he asked them. They all nodded. "Were a team Charlie," Ken said. "Hey," Fulton looked around, "where's Bankies?" Charlie laughed, "he's busy at the moment." They were all confused. "This is about him isn't it?" Guy asked. Charlie nodded. "Well what's he doing?" Dean asked. "He's busy," Charlie paused, "with Tamara." The room roared with laughter. "Its true, Connie, Julie and I saw them kissing," Charlie said. "Where were they?" Russ asked. "She was sitting by the pond and he came. I was there because Julie and Connie called me because Tamara snuck out. She was crying about how she thinks well all hate her. She said something about going back home," Charlie said looking seriously, "Yes, I know it's going to be hard resisting to torture Banks, but leave Tamara alone." They all nodded. "But can we still bother Banks?" Dean asked. Charlie nodded.  
  
They all waited for him to come back. About after ten minutes of waiting he came back. He quietly opened the door and snuck in. Adam pulled his bed sheets down, when Averman popped up out of his bed. "Can I get a kiss too?" Averman said as he made a kissy face. Adam smacked his hand on his head. "Who saw us?!" he yelled at everyone. All hands pointed to Charlie. "I.. uh.... Need sleep!" he ran under his bed. Adam sat on his bed and banged his head on the wall. "Go ahead, laugh it up," he said, "I just want you all to leave her alone." They nodded. "He told us," Fulton said, "everything." Adam raised and eyebrow, "everything?" They nodded. "Well be nicer!! Right guys?" Guy asked. Again everyone nodded. They all went to their dorms and went to bed.  
  
The next morning they all the guys came down first. They were all looking for Tamara. Connie and Julie came down but no Tamara. "Where's Tamara?" Adam asked. "She, um, I don't know," Connie said. Julie sat down and looked around. "We need her for the game! Don't tell me she's bailing!" Charlie yelled. Just then an older man and woman came walking very fast through the breakfast hall. On the end of the mans hand he held Tamara's wrist very tightly, as she tried to free her arm. She was yelling something at them in Portuguese. All eyes were her and her parents. Her mom turned around and yelled something and a girl, looking like Tamara came walking in following them. "Hey!" Connie yelled at the girl, "is that you're sister?" The girl nodded, "Tamara's my sister. Why?" Adam stood up, "what's going on?!" The girl sighed, "she's in trouble, again." "What did she do?" Russ asked. "Well, besides the fact that her cell phone bill is 800$, she's in a lot of trouble," and with saying that the girl left. "How weird..." Goldberg said. "I bet she's like a druggie, or a teenage jail escapee!" Averman added. "HEY!" Adam yelled, "that's my girlfriend you're talking about." "Sorry," Averman.  
  
At lunch nobody had seen here. They all at down with their food not thinking much of their game. "I bet she got expelled or something like that," Dean said. Just then Tamara came into the cafeteria and places her book in their usual spots, she looked really pissed. She walked over by her seat, and placed her hands on the table and put her head down. Her father came walking over, and said something to her in Portuguese. "Good- bye Tamara, remember, this is for everyone. You knew this would happen the day you accepted," her father said. She looked up and nodded. "I..I....I HATE YOU!" she yelled at him. He just looked at her and left, as she gave him a death glare. She sat down, at the table. "What the hell was that about?!" Russ asked. "Stupid father.." she murmured. "Why was he here?" Connie asked. Tamara sighed, "nothing." Just then the bell rang and she walked to her next class.  
  
The game didn't go so well either for Tamara. She got 3 penalties, in the first quarter. The team noticed her difference. "Hey," Adam said as he put his arm around her. She pushed him away and stared into the audience. A man, about 18 approached them. "You're losing you're skill Olivera." She jumped and turned around, "Daniel?" He smirked, "the one and only!" "What are you doing here?" she asked as she stood up and turned to him. "I need to talk to you. After the game meet me, I'll be waiting," he said, "you know where." She nodded.  
  
After the game she hurried up to the locker room. She changed and ran out. "Have you guys seen Tamara?" Adam asked Connie and Julie. The shrugged their shoulders. "Some guy came up to her and told her to meet him," Dwayne said. "This could be trouble," Russ said.  
  
"Daniel?" Tamara asked. He turned to her, "how are you darling?" "What do you think?" she snapped back. "Hey I told you not to accept the mission, but you didn't listen," he said. "I had to, Ananda would have wanted me to," she said. "Ananda, you're sister, my girlfriend. She died trying to save her family. The last thing she told me was to watch out for you. Not to let you're father get to you, but I failed. Now I work for to enemy. You're enemy. You must fulfill you're sisters destiny. She would have wanted you too," he said. She held on to the ring she wore around her neck. It was her sisters, she gave it to her right before she was killed. "I understand," she said, with out hope. "I know this isnt fair, but their many life's in you're hands," Daniel embraced her, "just don't quit." Daniel got up and walked away. She got up and walked back to Eden Hall.  
  
She entered the main room. That's where everyone hung out before bed. "Hey Tam!" Julie yelled. She ignored her and kept on walking. Adam got up and ran after her, he grabbed her hand. She turned to him, her eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry." She closed her bedroom door and prepared her self for her escape….  
  
  
  
I always wanted to leave a cliffhanger! Well how was it? It was my first Might Ducks fic. R&R No Flames! 


	2. "I've Always Wanted To Crash a Wedding!"

Chapter 2!!  
  
  
  
Tamara looked the dormitory door. Julie and Connie were pounding on the door to let them in, or else they would get the dean. They were all asking her to open the door. She hurried up and packed all of the necessary objects she'd need for survival. She hurried up and popped open the window, she wanted to say good-bye but she couldn't. The door started to jiggle open. She flung her body out through the window and ran as fast as she could, through the small forest. Connie flung the door open, "TAMMY!!" But there was no one there. "Where did she go?" Charlie asked. Adam noticed her backpack was gone. "Damnit!" he cursed as he threw the lamp against the wall. "Hey look here!" Russ said. Dean pulled a gun out from underneath her bed. "Was that hers?!" Dwayne asked. "Well it wasn't ours!" Julie said.  
  
The police couldn't find her, it was three days later when the Ducks decided to take things into their hands.  
  
"I think she's in trouble, we have to find her," Adam said. "No way!" "I'm with yaw!" "You're nuts!" The answers were mixed. "Some of us will stay, the others will go," Charlie said, using his leadership skills. "Banks, Fulton, Portman, come with me, everyone else say," he commanded. "No way!" Julie said. "She was our friend!" Connie said, "Were going with you." The two argued for a while, then he gave in.  
  
"Where do we start looking?" Charlie asked, as the six people squashed into Adam's Benz. (A/N Rich Boy) They were all 16, and 17 now, in their junior year. "Where does she live?" Connie asked. "Brazil, that's where were going," Adam said. "Have her address?" Portman asked. He nodded. "So, I hope you have enough money to fly us there rich boy," Fulton said. "I have 3 credit cards, how about you guys?" Adam asked. Julie and Connie pulled out 6 each, "we like to shop." They arrived at the airport, and bought sweatshirts, shorts, duffle bags, and food. Adam and Charlie came back with the tickets. "And were off!" Portman yelled. As soon as the plane took of Julie remembered they forgot something. "We need a map!!" she shrieked. It was a 16-hour flight, one way. "I only hope they called the police, this is serious," Connie said. Adam stared out the window at the blue ocean. "I can't believe were doing this! She's our friend and all but, we don't even know where to start looking for her!" Charlie said. "Maybe she doesn't want to be found," Fulton suggested. "No, she wouldn't have left all of her stuff," Julie said. "We'll go to her house then go from there," Adam said. "Hey, I'm the ace around here. Being the leader is my job!" Charlie yelled at Adam. Everyone began laughing.  
  
The plane landed and they rented a car, and had to find their way to her house. She lived some where in Rio de Janeiro, but they had a very hard time finding directions. There were some people who spoke English, but not many. "Here it is!" Connie yelled from the back seat. "Wow, it bigger than you're house Banks!" Charlie yelled. It was a huge house. The front gate was open so they just drove in. It seemed as if there was a party going on. A small blonde girl stood in the parking lot and ran up to the car. "Are you guys the Might Ducks?" she asked. They were shocked, they were that famous? "Yeah, do you live here?" Charlie asked. "No, but Tamara does, were friends. She is expecting you guys," the girl said. "She is? Really?" Portman asked. But Julie and Connie had already fled the car and were running into the house. "They'll have fun trying to find her," the girl said, "I'm Tina."  
  
"So what exactly is going on here?" Adam asked. "Oh, you must be her boyfriend? You might not want to hear this," Tina had a strong accent, so it was hard to understand her. "You see, her father is a, well, an ex-gang member. He played a double agent for Tremors, and the BIS, Brazil Investigation Society. After he turned his back on the Tremors, and they found out they sweared to kill him, but the BIS protected him, and put most of them in jail. Her father retired at age 37, and became head of investigations. That was 6 years ago. Her sister Ananda also joined the BIS, with a special mission, she was to finish off the Tremors. She had a boyfriend in to Tremors, which was a problem. So, she made a plan. She was going to marry Daniel. But secretly, she had a bomb attached to her, which she was going to detonate at the Tremors party for Daniel. Daniel turned his back on her and told everyone that she worked for the BIS. She was shot and killed at he party," Tina paused for a second, "Tamara was there at the party, which was two years ago. Ananda told Tamara not to go after the Tremors, not to let her father mess with her mind. But Tamara's hate for her father got the best of her, she took on the mission to prove to her father that she could do it. When her younger sister, Marcy, the one who was at you're school the other day, found out she alerted her mother. Tam's mom sent her to Eden Hall, in America. She wanted Tamara out of this mission. But then her mother brought her back home. She brought her back here, for an arranged marriage to Marcos, Daniel's brother." Adam stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Isn't she against it?" Adam asked. The entered the house and began walking up stairs. "Yes, but its to the head Tremors, the one who shot Ananda. Her mother has no idea, either does her father," Tina said. "But don't you think marriage should be for love, not revenge?" Charlie asked. "As long as she kills destroys the Tremors, I really don't care," Tina said. Adam grabbed her, "I thought you were her friend!" She pushed him off of her, "I'm Ananda's friend, not Tamara's." They walked through a long hallway in silence. "Heres her room, you might want to stay out," Tina said, "I don't want her changing her mind." Just then Connie and Julie came running down the hall. "We got lost," Connie said. "You guys stay here, hold Tina back, I'm going in," Adam said she he opened the door. Fulton and Portman held Tina's arms and covered her mouth.  
  
He entered the room, he saw her staring out a window, in her white dress. She didn't even turn around to see who was there. He walked over and sat next to her on the couch she was sitting on. She turned to see who it was. "Adam?" she asked. He nodded. She embraced him and began crying hysterically. "I'm so sorry, I have to do this," she said in between tears. He kissed her forehead, "how?" She pulled up her dress, to reveal a bomb strapped to her leg. He froze instantly. "You can't die! I need you!" Adam said as he shook her. "I...I have to do this," Tamara said. "No, you don't! Lets get the hell out of here now!" he yelled at her. "I would be a hero for destroying the Tremors," she said. "But you'd also kill others! And yourself!" he didn't want her to do this. "No, all of the Tremors are sitting to my left, they will all die, but the people to the right will live," she said. "No, I wont allow it!" Adam screamed at her. He stood up, and grabbed her wrist, and started pulling her out of the room. "Lets go!" he commanded. She gave him a kiss. "I know you love me, but I have to do this. I'm so sorry, my heart will always be yours. You'll get over me, we haven't been together that long, you know," she said. "Up until that night, I'd never believed in love at first sight. But now I do, I've never felt this way before. You can't do this," he couldn't cry, not now. She laughed, "I know what you mean, just please forgive me, one day..."  
  
She screamed at the top of her lungs, and a team of guards came running. "Miss Tamara, is something wrong?" one of them asked. "Yes, please remove this people," she said as tears filled her eyes. The men pulled out guns and removed the gang, they were escorted into the basement. They were locked in. "Great just great," Connie yelled as she kicked the door. "Ya know, I've always wanted to crash a wedding," Dean said. "That's not funny," Adam replied coldly. "We have to get out of her before the place blows up!" Julie yelled. "We overheard the conversations, sorry. But we have a plan," Charlie said. "Were going to crash the wedding," Fulton said. "But how will be get out?" Adam asked. "We don't know," Julie said. The six sat there for a while. The door opened suddenly. "We have no time!" A young girl, about 15 busted into the room. "I'm Marcy, and we have a wedding to stop!!" The young girl had on a bridesmaid dress. "It's already started!"  
  
When they reached the ceremony, which was in the backyard, they ran up the aisle. "If anyone believes these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold you're peace," the priest spoke. No one objected. "By the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride." The man pulled Tamara in-- "STOP!!" Adam and the gang ran up to the alter. Just then about the whole left side of people stood up with guns pointed at them. The right side and some of the people in the back of the left shrieked. Everyone began screaming. Tamara jumped on top of the alter and exposed the bomb. "I HAVE A BOMB NO ONE MOVES OR I KILL EVERYONE!" Everyone ducked as shots were fired. "FREEZE FBI!" "FREEZE BIS!" About 30 agents held up badges. Marcos pulled out a gun and grabbed Tamara and put the gun against her head. "If anyone moves I blow her brains all over the place!" he yelled. Adam didn't care he ran up to the alter anyways. "Don't understand me white boy??!!! Don't move!" Marcos yelled as he pushed the gun deeper into her head. "AHH!" Tamara screamed in pain. Daniel jumped from behind Marcos and tried to pull the gun from Marcos. The two began wrestling as shots were fired between the Tremors and the BIS, and FBI. Adam ran to Tamara. Marcos shot Adam, then shot Daniel. About 15 squad cars pulled up and gained control.  
  
Tamara didn't know whom to go to first. Daniel had been shot in the chest. She ran to him. Right in his heart. She held his head up. "No, Daniel, you can't go!!" she yelled, "You're going to live!" He shook his head in disagreement. "No, I'm going to be with Ananda. You did a good job. You succeeded where you're sister and many others failed. You didn't even have to sacrifice you're self. You're a real ace..." he said as his voice faded out. "Bye Daniel, say hi to Ananda for me," Tamara whispered. She placed him back on the ground. Then she remembered Adam. She ran over to him.  
  
The Ducks where already there. "Adam it's me!!" He was shot in the back. "I'm okay," he said. Charlie laughed, "you always say that!" "You took the bullet for me, thanks, I owe everything to you," Tamara said. "Just promise me one thing, stay with me," he asked. She nodded, "always." He blacked out. Tamara stood there and shook him. "Adam? Adam!" Portman came running over with a bunch of paramedics.  
  
  
  
Chp 3 Coming up!! 


	3. Changes

Hey, I'm taking advice and writing this differently. I'm looking for a Beta Reader, or whatever that is!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Tamara woke up in a hospital bedroom. "Am I dead?"  
  
She walked over to the window, her whole body ached. Then she remembered, Adam.  
  
"Where is he?!" she said as she came running out the door. Her sister Marcy came up and grabbed her. "Damn, youre shaking! Does this guy mean that much to you?" Marcy laughed as she hugged her sister. "Hes fine, he just got out of surgery. The bullet just missed his spine. You might wanna pull youre self together before you go in," she suggested. She nodded. She changed her clothes and tried to fix her face from the black tears. The Ducks were already there visiting him, he was awake! She put on her shoes, and left her room.  
  
"Hey," she said in a calm voice. She walked in Adam's room. "Sleepy beauty has awoken," Portman said. She nodded shyly. Tamara walked over to Adam who was sitting up in his bed. They locked eyes for a moment. "I-" Tamara started. "You don't have to explain, we all understand," Connie reassured her. "Yeah, but I was being selfish. I thought about what I wanted, not about everyone else. I am very sorry, to everyone," Tamara said. "Tam," Julie gave her a hug, "Daniel, he, died." She nodded, "I already knew." Everyone was puzzled. "It was a feeling I had that he wasn't going to make it. When he passed out, I just knew he was dead. I guess its my price I had to pay, losing someone," she said uneasily. "Don't talk like that Tam," Adam said. She walked over to him, and sat on the edge of his bed. "Um guys!" Charlie hinted to the door. They all began walking out. Tamara giggled softly.  
  
Tamara layed her head next to his on the bed. "I'm sorry," she said. He sat up once again. "Huh?" he asked puzzled. She looked out the window. "Its just everything I did to you. The Wedding, disapering, you getting shot. I've really have been a horrible girlfriend," Tamara said. Adam kissed her gently. "What was that for?" she asked. "Youre forgiven," he said smugly. Just as they were about to kiss again they were interrupted. "Miss Olivera, we need you. I belive you have a report to file, and along explaination to say," an agent said. She sighed. Tamara turned to Adam, "I'll be right back."  
  
Tamara followed the man into a office at the top floor of the hospital. "Nice office!" she said. "Take a seat miss," the man intrsucted, "I'm agent Walker, head of international affairs. You have solved a very large case, but have also caused a great deal of trouble." Tamara slouched in her chair, this was going to be long. "Can I just go?" asked Tamara. "No, you should be arrested!! You had a gun on school grounds, you threatend the lifes of many, you had a bomb, gang relations and Daniel died!!!" the agent rambled. "OK! I get the picture. But I did fufil my sister's dream. I did what I had to do, and thats that! I'm going to go back to America and live there," Tamara said. "No, you shall stay here!" her father said as he entered the room. "Dad!!" she agrued back. "Youre friends will go back, but you shall stay! Youre my daughter you do as I say!!" he said. "I hate you!! Youre a bastard!!! Rot in hell!!" Tamara yelled at her father trying to hold back tears. He slaped her across her face, his ring caused a small cut to her cheek. Tamara stormed out of the room, and threw a paperweight at her father on the way out.  
  
"Great, just great," she said aloud. Everyone was back in Adam's room. She slipped in. "Hey how'd things go?" Connie asked. Tamara pushed her hair out of her face revealing the cut. "I.. I cant go back. I have to stay here, with my family," Tamara said. The words were hard to get out, 'I cant go back.' 


End file.
